Someone for Everyone
by angel-of-musics
Summary: Daria, Nicole, Emma, and Alice are best friends who have been chosen to study at one of the best highschools in the world because of their skills as musicians. I dont own anything, except for Daria, Nicole, Emma, and Alice. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA fear me  ;P
1. Prologue part 1

**Prologue part 1**

Nicole's Point of View

We won first place. We weren't surprised. If we got anything less we would have confronted the judges. We have been practicing for months. Every day we would meet afterschool and rehearse for hours. We knew our parts by heart. We also knew each other's parts by heart. Daria and Alice played the violin; they could capture the audience with the first note and keep them captured until the last note. I played the cello and Emma played the viola. Daria and Alice captured the listeners, but Emma and I, we mesmerized them. We were unstoppable. We are unstoppable.

After the applause, the cheers, the high-five's, one of the judges approached us.

"Never have I, or any of my colleagues, seen such a performance from such young players! All we can say is bravo on a job very well done! I have looked at your application and I saw that in two years you will be entering high school. With your playing you can get a music scholarship anywhere in the country, even the world! Here is a list that I have made that have all the high schools that offer such a scholarship and that I believe will take your playing to the next level."

He handed Alice a white sheet of paper.

"Whichever you choose, my colleagues and I will put in a good word for you, and we will also help with the application process and with anything else."

"T- Thank you, sir," I replied, awestruck.

"It was my pleasure," the judge replied then left.

…

Alice's Point of View

"Okay," I said. "Let's Google the schools."

"I'm ready," responded Emma. Her fingers placed on the keyboard.

"St. Andrews Private Academy of Music, New York." I read.

Emma's fingers soared across the keyboard.

"Here it is." She said as she clicked on the schools official web page.

"St. Andrews Private Academy of Music is one of the best music academies in the nation. All our students undergo rigorous training to become the best." She read. "Our core classes are related to music to help our students exceed."

"Ugh," said Nicole. "I don't want to just study music. Don't get me wrong, I love music, but let's face it…only music would bore me to death after a couple of months!"

"Ditto," said Daria. "That would kill me."

I crossed St. Andrews off the list.

"It's okay," I said. "We still have four more choices."

"Next, please," said Emma.

"London School of Music, London."

'_1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi, 4 Missis-'_

"Got it," said Emma

_Emma is our little computer genius. Actually you can take computer out and the phrase would still be true. She is truly special… seriously. She keeps her room clean and knows where everything is (she doesn't have OCD). She takes notes in every class (actually she doesn't take notes just in class; she takes notes at random places too. We asked her about it and she said that to have something stick in her brain she has to see it written down or else it escapes her), and she keeps all her work she has EVER done in files. Without her I would have never passed my math class last semester. She is amazing._

"So what do you think?" Everybody turned their heads towards me.

"Huh?" I said. "I'm sorry, I spaced out."

Emma reread the info.

"Well, it sounds like a repeat of St. Andrews," I said.

"But it would be cool to study in London," said Nicole.

"Yeah, I agree with you," Daria turned to Nicole. "I really don't want to just stay here while I could be in another country, learning the same thing."

"Whoa there," I said. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves; we still have three more schools to choose from."

…

Emma turned to me, "So, what's next?"

"Music Conservatory for Protégées," I paused and took a deep breath. "Paris."

Emma spun around to face me, Nicole put her book down, and Daria let out a gasp.

"There's no way," said Daria as Nicole took the paper from me.

Nicole scanned the paper.

"Yes way," she said. "It says right here 'Paris'"

Emma turned back to her computer and Googled the school.

"No, no, no," Emma cried out.

"What?" The rest of us said in unison.

"Apparently the school is year round and the only breaks we have are Sundays, Christmas and New Year and Easter each one week. And, the classes are from 6 AM until 5 PM with only half an hour lunch breaks."

We didn't move. We didn't breathe. We stared.

Nicole was the first to break the silence. "Th- That's not school, that's Boot Camp!"

Daria took a deep breath, "Even if it really means living and learning in Paris, I'm gonna have to say no."

We all nodded in agreement.

"Two left," I said.

"With the direction this is going, I'd rather go to high school here," said Nicole, not looking up from her book.

"Before we make any decisions lets first see the direction this will _end_ in," responded Daria.

"Okay, next is…" I paused for dramatic effect. "St. Lobelias Academy for Girls, Japan."


	2. Prologue part 2

**a/n:** I LOVE MUSIC! Right now I'm listening to the Pirates ofthe Caribbean soundtrack and its really awesome... you should listen to it too...I LOVE POC! Who do you guys think is better, Jack (Johny Depp) or William (Orlando Bloom). Personally I prefer Johny Depp, love his character! Review and tell me who you think is better. And Ive heard that they're making a fourth POC which is awesome because Ive watched the other three so many times, I don't think there's a number for it =D

Okay so now, lets get down to bussiness, this story is still in progress. That means that at any poin I could just take out half of the story and totally change the plot (fear me *evil laugh is heard*). So if you don't want to reread the beginning a thousand times then just wait a couple of months for the story to be finished. Also, please, please, please review! Any type of advice is helpful, and so far only 1 person has reviewed so I'd like to thank her... here it goes...

**THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH, Spread a Little Happiness! You should check out her story here... .net/s/6188574/1/True_Love_is_Blind ! Its really awesome!**

So I hope you enjoy the new format (If you've already read this, please read it again, I added some stuff, but its minor so if you really dont want to read this, you dont have to).

wow this is a long a/n, I'll just stop here, ENJOY! *Brings out 5 tons of popcorn* Popcorn anyone?

**Prologue part 2**

Nicole's Point of View

"Whoa," I said. "I've always wanted to go to Japan"

"Okay, here's what it says," said Emma. "St. Lobelias Academy is the best Academy for girls in the world. All our students are trained in at least one type of art, whether it be dancing, singing, or even acting, our students are ready for the spotlight once they graduate."

"That's the best one so far," said Daria.

"Yeah but has its down side," I said.

Everyone looked at me incomprehensively.

I rolled my eyes. "I can't believe you guys don't realize it." I paused.

"Go on," said Alice.

"It's a girl's school for crying out loud!" I said.

I could see that they were still in deep confusion, except for Emma who caught on and turned back to the computer.

"Well," began Daria. "We are girls, I don't see the problem."

"Yes but since it's an all girl school, there's gonna be no guys, and I don't know if they have these in Japan, but I really want to go to a dance like prom and I don't think its gonna work with an all girls school."

"Ah," said Alice and Daria, finally realizing it.

"But maybe there is still hope," said Daria. She turned to Emma and asked, "Does it say anywhere there that there is an all boy's school or something that they meet with?"

"Yeah, it says that every spring they have some kind of competition or showcase of talents with another school called Private Ouran Institute aka Ouran Academy."

Emma turned around and got out of her seat, "I'm parched, do any of you guys want something to drink too?"

"Can you bring me a glass of water?" Asked Alice.

Seeing that no one was sitting at the computer I volunteered to research until Emma got back.

…

Alice's Point of View

"Just open a new tab," I suggested.

"Oh, look," I exclaimed. "The last school is the one that visits with St. Lobelia."

"Private Ouran Institute, Japan" I read.

Daria didn't type anything; I thought that she wasn't sure how to spell it.

"That's P-R-I-V-A-T-E then O- U- R- A- N and then I-N-S-T-I-T-U-T-E." I said.

She was still looking at the screen, no, staring is a better word.

"If you keep on looking at the screen like that, you're going to burn a hole right through it. And you know Emma won't be too happy about that." I said matter-of-factly.

I reluctantly got up from my comfortable seat to see what she was staring at so intensively. Daria noticed my presence and looked at me.

"Can you read this?" she asked.

I looked at the screen.

"Of course not; I don't speak Japanese. If you want to translate it click button right here," I pointed to the screen.

She still stared at the screen.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't read it; you can't read it, which means it's not my eyes messing with me. This means that Emma can read this."

Nicole looked up from her book, "read what?" She asked.

I looked at the screen again, "Emma can read Japanese."

…

Nicole looked puzzled. "Since when?" She asked. "As far as I know Emma isn't Japanese, on both sides of her family her grandparents are Romanian and her parents were born here in the US. And at school the only languages that are offered are Chinese, French, and Spanish and she only takes French, like the rest of us. And remember this summer when we were all into manga and anime, and we went to that one book store and we saw that book and when we opened it we were _all_ depressed that it wasn't in English, and when we went to the checkout counter and we asked about it the lady said that it was in Japanese and it usually takes a year for a book to be translated and then published."

"Yeah," Daria and I said in unison.

"Well," continued Nicole. "If Emma knew Japanese then, she would have offered to read it to us, or she would have said that she speaks Japanese. But it's only been six months since then and that's not exactly enough time to learn a language, especially Japanese when it's so different from French, Romanian, and English."

Just then Emma walked back into the room holding two glasses of water. We stared.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it," she said holding her hands up, and spilling a bit of water while doing so.

"Can you speak Japanese?" I asked.

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"When did you learn Japanese?" Asked Nicole.

"Well, remember that one time that we went to the manga bookstore and we saw that one book with the cool cover and when we opened it, it was in Japanese and the lady there said that it would take about a year for the book to be translated?" She said.

"Yes," we all answered flatly.

"Well I decided that I just couldn't wait that long so I decided to learn Japanese. I checked out some books and tapes from the library and I've made myself read or listen for two hours daily."

"I've taken French throughout sixth grade and now half of seventh grade and I have French class every day, but I'm still not fluent." Said Daria.

"That's because the curriculum for languages hasn't been updated since 14 years ago, believe me, I did research when the same question came into my head," replied Emma.

"Well we are going to have to learn Japanese," I said. "St. Lobelias is the best school so far and it's in Japan and the last school, the Private Ouran Institute, is also in Japan. So if Ouran turns out to be better than St. Lobelias then we will have to learn Japanese, and if it turns out to be worse, then we would still have to learn Japanese so we can attend St. Lobelias.

"Yeah," said Daria. "I want to learn Japanese!"

"Me too," I said.

"Ditto," said Nicole.

Emma looked at us, "Okay, awesome!"

"Will you teach us?" asked Nicole.

"No, it will be too hard to explain since I'm still not 100% fluent." Responded Emma.

We all looked disappointed.

"But I did take notes," said Emma. "They're in my files."

_Of _course_. _We all smiled.

She went over to her closet and opened the door. (She kept her clothes in the wardrobe next to her closet.) She went straight for the bottom drawer on the left. She opened it up and took out an inch thick file.

She turned to us, "Here is what I have so far, I'll make copies and hand them out to you. Just do what I did; make yourself study for at least 2 hours a day and you'll be speaking Japanese in no time!"

…

Emma's Point of View

I sat back on my throne (the computer chair). I opened up a new tab and went to Google. I was ready.

"Hit me," I said to Alice.

"Okay, the last school is the one that visits with St. Lobelias, Private Ouran Institute, Japan," read Alice.

My fingers flew across the keyboard, and in no time I had the Ouran official page. I really don't know how I learned to type so fast. That's a lie. Actually, I do know. In elementary I went to a daycare afterschool and after homework time they would have a couple of activities including art, sports, and yes, computers. There was computer time was almost every single day, and guess what I chose…computers. But it wasn't all fun and games, for the first half hour we would have to do typing exercises. Now imagine half an hour everyday for a whole school year. I think that one would get good at typing after that long of a time.

"So what does it say?" asked Alice.

"The Private Ouran Institute is a school for the elite class. We make sure that our students are ready to take over businesses and corporations or even start their own, once they graduate. We also train our students in different fields of careers. Our curriculum requires each of our students to take on a language, a sport, and an art. In addition, we also require our students to join a club afterschool. The club could be an already existing one, or the students could form their own club. This ensures hospitality in future business meetings."

Alice looked up, "I think we have our winner. Ouran offers training in different fields and we would be learning in Japan."

"So it basically means that there will be guys there," said Nicole.

"Yup," said Daria

"Well then," said Nicole. "Bring on the files!"

Narrator

From that day in late January in seventh grade, the girls started their training. They talked to the judges and the judges told them the requirements. They would apply to get the music scholarships to the Private Ouran Institute (aka Ouran, Ouran High School, Ouran High, and Ouran Academy) and they also sent in backup applications to St. Lobelias in case they didn't get accepted in Ouran Academy. To be accepted they would also need to send in a recording of their performance. That was the easy part. They also had to speak a fair amount of Japanese. That was the hard part- except for Emma, of course. Their letters of acceptance (or rejection) would come on the first day of July after their eighth grade year.


	3. Chapter 1 Sheep and Other Matters

A/NI am such a horrible person! I am soooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. Two words; school work. It also didn't help that somehow I had created two files on my computer for the story and one had only the prologue on it and the other one had 5 chapters and I thought there was only 1 file and I kept on opening the one with only the prologue on it. Yup, this is my sad excuse for a sob story. Oh well, here's more of the story. ENJOY!

Emma's Point of View

I opened my eyes.

Dark.

What was the point of opening my eyes if it was the same as keeping my eyes closed?

I closed my eyes.

Nope.

I turned over on my other side, opened my eyes again, and read the alarm clock on the night stand.

_1:43 AM._

I rolled out of bed and turned the light on. I walked towards my bookshelf and selected an easy read. And then I crawled back in bed with the book.

…

I smiled as I closed the book. Then I frowned, I still hadn't achieved my goal. I read the whole book and I still wasn't tired. Usually I would just read the first chapter and then I would fall sound asleep.

Not today.

I dared to look at the alarm clock again.

_4:28 AM. _

_Dang it! Still too early._

Once again I got out of bed, and closed the lights. Blindly I got under the covers and closed my eyes.

This was impossible.

I opened my eyes, the alarm clock staring me in the face, mocking me;

_4:31 AM._

_Okay, get a grip! Think of something…_

I couldn't believe I was doing this; for the first time in my life I was counting sheep.

I counted up to 157, I stopped, I just couldn't do it.

I knew I shouldn't, but I did; I peeked at the clock,

_4:39 AM._

Wait, no.

_4:40 AM._

I couldn't take it anymore. I took my pillow and screamed in it from frustration.

I decided to stare at the alarm clock until the time read exactly what I wanted it to be.

I narrowed my eyes and stared.

_4:42 AM,_

_4:43 AM,_

_4:44 AM,_

_4:45 AM._

Oh the things I would do to the clock if only I had a hammer. I decided on thinking of ways to bring the end to the clock, instead of staring at it. I came up with 28 items, I decided that I had to stop watching CSI and The Mentalist; the source of most of the ideas.

I turned once again towards the alarm clock,

_5:03 AM. _

There was no way on earth that I was going to wait in bed until 7 AM. Just no way.

I flicked the light switch and began dressing.

…

I made some cereal but decided I wasn't hungry after a couple of spoons. So, I got up and quietly made my way to the front door. I turned the lock and opened the door, and before I could scream, a hand covered my mouth.

…

"I thought you'd never get up," whispered Daria.

"Well, you thought wrong," I whispered back. I glared at her, I almost died of fright because of her, and now she's giving me a lecture on the time I wake up at.

"Come on, Alice and Nicole are waiting for us. They've probably already opened their letters."

"You mean the letters have arrived?" I ask wide-eyed, and before she has any time to answer I'm at the bottom of the stairs and running towards the mailboxes. Alice and Nicole are both holding large white envelopes. I quickly open the mailbox and take out a similar envelope, and Daria does the same.

"Okay, are we all ready?" asks Nicole.

We all nod in response.

"Go!"

We carefully open the envelopes and we take out the first sheet of paper. I skim my letter.

"I made it in!"

"Me too."

"Me three."

"Me four."

I could not believe it; I was going to Japan and attend Ouran High School with my three amazing friends!


End file.
